Helms klyfta
by A Girl Called Fabian
Summary: En kort del taget ur ett större sammanhang, endast delen med Helms klyfta kom med. Tillsammans med alverna från Lórien kommer även någon som Legolas inte trott sig se på länge och de kvarstående medlemmarna av brödraskapet lär sig mer om sin alviska vän.


**A/N **jag och min kompis skrev det här tillsammans, vi hade ingen som helst idé när vi började och det här är endast en del av vår historia. Delar av den är från filmen, men det mesta är från boken. Historien handlar om två alvtvillingar som heter Unithien och Lothiriel. De har bott ifrån varandra i några hundra år, den ena i Mörkmården och den andra i Rohan. Unithien stannade var den som stannade i Mörkmården och hon har gift sig och har en son. Lothiriel, eller Elfen i människospråk, flyttade till Rohan med sin far då han blev inkallad av Eorl. Berätta vad ni tycker, så kanske vi fortsätter med historien.

**A/N Allt swom kan kännas igen ägs verkligen inte av mig! (jag äger endast Unithien och Lothiríel)**

**Helms klyfta**

Efter att kung Théoden börjat gå mot Hornborgen vände Haldir sig mot Legolas.

"Någon har följt efter er ända sen ifrån Mörkmården, furst Legolas" sade Haldir med en finurlig min.

Alla alver tog ett steg mot sidan så att den bildades en gång genom skvadronen. I mitten stod en alv, insvept i en kappa precis som de andra. Alvens blick hade stannat i marken, men när Legolas närmade sig tittade alven upp.

"Unitihen?" sade Legolas försiktigt frågande när han såg hennes mer än väl kända ansikte. Hon hann inte ens svara förrän Legolas omfamnade henne kärt. Allas blickar var fästa på dessa två när de utan ord skiljdes. Då ledde han henne ut ur samlingen av alver, mot Aragorn och Haldir.

"Jag sade åt dig att stanna i Mörkmården." sa Legolas när de var på väg mot de andra. "Varför gjorde du inte som jag bad dig?"

"Jag kunde ju inte stanna hemma utan att oroa mig till döds." Svarade Unithien efter att de stannat bredvid Haldir. Alla blev roade av svaret, inte minst Legolas som svarade med ett leende på läpparna.

"Så typiskt av dig." Han vände sig mot de andra av brödraskapet som kommit ut för att se nykomlingarna. "Det här är Unithien, min hustru. Även om jag sade åt henne att stanna i trygghet i Mörkmården, så har hon följt efter mig på denna farliga resa som nästan har kostat mig livet".

Aragorn hälsade vänligt åt henne på alviska, medan Gimli försökte ta sig fatt efter att han sett hennes vackra ansikte. Sedan vände Legolas sig tillbaka till Unithien. "Du får förklara sen senare allting, men jag ser att du har förstått att vi står på randen till ett krig och att du har förstått vad det innebär." Under hennes mantel skymtade en liknande rustning som Legolas bar och hon hade en båge på ryggen.

Efter att alla alver hade fått sina positioner, gick Unithien tillsammans med Legolas ut på murarna. De stod i gränsen av en skvadron alver och en grupp med män från Rohan, som Gimli stod framför, med yxan i handen, otålig att få använda den mot de ankommande orcherna och Uruk-hais som ställde upp framför muren. Aragorn var sitt lugna jag, utan att röra ens en min. Det var nästan total tystnad, då Legolas viskade i Unithiens öra på alviska.

"_Avo 'osto_, vi kommer att vinna." Han trodde inte ens själv på vad han sa, och hon hörde det i hans ton.

"Du tror inte ens på det själv" viskade hon tillbaka. Efter en stunds tystnad viskade han igen.

"Jag gör allt för din skull. _Le melon_." Till det hade Unithien inget svar, utan hon stod tyst och väntade på vad som skulle hända till nästa ute på fältet av Uruk-hais.

När striden började, av att en stackare hade skjutit sin pil för tidigt, blev Unithiens sinnen genast skärpta. Nästan utan att tänka sköt hon i den första salvan av pilar som bröt sig in i fiendens linjer. När fienden kom upp på murarna fick hon nytta av sina knivar på samma sätt som Legolas. Under stridens gång kom hon emellertid bort från honom. Efter en lång tid av att hon tappat Legolas bort från sin syn hördes en fruktansvärd smäll. Muren under hennes ben rörde sig och hon höll på att ramla ner. Om inte Haldir hade fåt tag i henne skulle hon ha ramlat ner i en säker död. Hon stred med Haldir vid sin sida mot alla attackerande Uruk-hais, och efter en tid som känts som en dag hördes reträttsignalen. Unithien var ännu någorlunda oskadd, men hon var utmattad efter den långvariga striden.

Då hörde hon Aragorn som ropade åt henne och Haldir att komma ner. I just det ögonblicket attackerade en Uruk-hai i ryggen på Haldir. Han blev svårt träffad, men han fortsatte att strida och dödade bärsärken. Men både Haldir och Unithien visste att det var för sent. Aragorn kom springande uppför murtrapporna och var på plats när Haldir tog sitt sista andetag.

Unithien såg hur Aragorn förvandlades framför hennes ögon. Han blev som tokig och angrep alla fiender i närheten med en sådan ilska som såg ut att komma rakt från det innersta av honom. Unithien själv var inte kapabel att röra sig ordentligt. Hon tog ändå sitt förstånd tillvara och började kämpa sig mot Hornborgen.

Inne i Hornborgen var rädslan så stark att det var som om luften endast bestått av denna känsla. Unithien försökte hitta Legolas, men förgäves. Alla var sårade och det var omöjligt att höra vad någon sa. Unithien försökte följa efter Aragorn, men han gick så snabbt att han blandades snabbt i den stora folkhopen. De flesta av alverna som var inne höll sig för sig själv i ett av hörnen, och Unithien styrde sina steg ditåt.

När hon närmade sig alverna märkte hon att alla stirrade på henne tyst. Då vågade sig en av alverna att fråga henne var furst Haldir var. Unithien kunde inte svara för hennes ögon fylldes av tårar och det kändes som om svaret skulle ha fastnat i halsen. Haldir hade varit som en bror åt henne ända sedan hon träffat honom för många, långa år sen. Resten av alverna vid hörnet såg hennes ansikte och nickade stumt. Unithien bestämde sig för att försöka få reda på mera om vad som hade hänt åt Legolas. Några berättade att de sett honom strida med Aragorn, medan några berättade att de sett honom tillsammans med dvärgen.

De höll hela natten innerporten barrikerad. Då och då hördes en starkare smäll när fienden försökte tränga sig in. När den första av solens strålar bröt sig in genom ett av de höga fönstren hördes den dånande klangen av Helms stora horn uppifrån ett av tornen. Unithien samlade sig och följde resten av alverna ut. Hon såg Legolas ridande på en häst mitt i resterna av rohorrim med kungen främst med Aragorn och Éomer vid sin sida.

"Helm! Helm!" ropade ryttarna ner de red ut. "Helm har uppstått från de döda och vänder åter till striderna. Helm för Théoden konung!"

När de kom ut på borggården såg de en riddare i vitt rida nerför en av höjderna tillsammans med Erkenbrand med hans röda sköld skimrande i den gryende morgonsolen och hans trupper följde efter honom till fots med dragna svärd. Orcherna och Uruk-haina var fångade i en fälla varifrån det inte fanns en väg ut. Efter att ryttaren och Erkenbrand kommit med dagsljuset närmade sig en mörk dimma från andra hållet. Helt plötsligt fanns där stora, kala och tysta träd.

Unithien kämpande tillsammans med sina tappra bröder. När nästan hela, långa slaget var avgjort träffades hon i högra skuldran av en förbannad pil. Pilens gift spred sig snabbt. Hon hann endast mumla två ord förrän tyngden av hennes harnesk fick henne att svimma.

"_Im harnannen_"

Det sista hon såg var en skymt av en ljushårig alv som rusade fram mot henne med en oroad blick och ett rop som hon inte kunde urskilja. Sen blev allting svart.

Unithien vaknade av att hon kände någon som höll hennes hand. Hon hörde en bekant röst som lät oroad och sorgsen. Hon öppnade lite på ögonen och fann en alv som halvgrät sittandes bredvid henne. Hennes ögon var ännu suddiga. Unithien vände lite på huvudet och talade försiktigt åt alven.

"_Man carel le_?"

Hon märkte att alven slutade gråta, men att han fortfarande snyftade då han sade:

"Unithien. _Sen tir_?"

Unithien kunde inte vara utan att le då hon förstod att det var hennes Legolas och ingen annan.

Han kunde inte tro sina ögon. Unithien hade varit så svag när han burit henne bort slagsfältet att han inte hade varit säker om han skulle få se sin älskade hustru mera i livet. Han böjde sig mot henne.

"Vad hände efter att jag blivit skjuten?" Frågade Unithien och Legolas såg förundrad ut när han satte sig rak igen.

"Vi vann slaget" var det enda han sa förrän han böjde sig igen över henne och kysste henne milt på pannan. Det gick en bindel rakt över hennes hårrand för hon hade slagits utan hjälm. Hennes hår syntes inte, men det behövdes inte heller för honom. Han var bara glad över att hon levde och den glädjen satt han in i en varm kyss som han gav på hennes läppar.

Éomer hade slagits med Aragorn och kungen vid sin sida. Efter slaget hade han hjälpt till att bära in de döda och skadade. Han hade hållit sig nära furst Aragorn och kungen ända tills de skickade bud med honom för att leta reda på Gimli och Legolas till ett möte.

Han hade hittat Gimli enkelt genom att ta en sväng till matsalen. Gimli hade då varit mest upptagen att ta sin första, välförtjänta öl efter slaget. Han följde genast budet och började gå mot Hornborgen där kungen befann sig.

"Bra. Nu kan jag berätta åt alven att jag vann överlägset." var det enda han sade just då till Èomer.

Att hitta Legolas var en svårare uppgift. Han frågade runt bland alverna och till sist fick han höra av någon att furst Legolas befann sig hos en av de allvarigt skadade. Vem som han befann sig hos uppfattade inte Èomer, men han förstod att det var frågan om en kvinna.

Èomer började gå genom salarna med de allvarigt skadade, men han fann inte Legolas. Då frågade han en av de som hjälpte till med att sköta om de skadade. Han fick veta att Legolas var i ett skiljt rum, han hade begärt det för kvinnan. När Èomer frågade kvinnan fick han som svar att endast några få hade varit i rummet, men en flicka som skötte om bandagen hade berättat att kvinnan varit mycket vacker, alvlik till och med.

Den enda alvlika kvinnan som Èomer visste att fanns i Helms klyfta just nu var Elfen. Men varför hade hon blivit skadad? Hon hade väl inte varit med i slaget? Den ännu större frågan var ända varför Legolas var så skyddande mot henne. Fanns det något band som han inte visste om?

Éomer styrde sina steg bestämt mot dörren till det lilla rummet.

"Ursäkta." Var det enda han fick ur sig när han såg Legolas kyssa kvinnan.

Legolas satt genast rakt upp med ett ryck. När han vände sig om för att se vem som frågat, såg han Éomer som såg på dem med en chockerad min.

"Jag trodde. . ." stammade han fram då han såg Unithiens ansikte.

". . . att hon var en annan" fyllde Legolas i med ett flin som såg onaturligt ut för Éomer, men inte för Unithien. Ändå förstod inte Unithien vad männen talade om. Hon var ju bara sig själv. Sen slog det henne med en smäll.

"Har ni mött min syster?" frågade hon förbryllat. Legolas vände sig om mot henne, ännu utan att ha tagit bort leendet.

"Jag hann inte berätta när striden höll på, och efter den så har du varit borta från den här världen."

"Jag trodde hon hade dött åratal sen." sa hon med blanka ögon. "Jag trodde det när hon slutat att skriva till mig."

"Jag kommer ihåg det." Stämde Legolas in. "Du sörjde henne i många veckor och jag var med i din sorg. När vi anlände till Edoras såg jag Lothíriel sitta bredvid prinsessan Éowyn och för ett ögonblick trodde jag att det var du."

"Vad har du för ärende? Du kan ju inte ha letat reda på mig bara för ros skull." sa Legolas när han vände sig tillbaka mot Èomer. Han hade inte sagt det hårt, men frågan lät ändå brysk.

"Kung Thèoden och furst Aragorn skickade bud efter dig. Vi måste hålla möte för att bestämma vad vi skall göra här näst."

Legolas kysste Unithien snabbt på kinden till farväl och lovade att komma tillbaka efter rådslagningen. Därefter följde Legolas Éomer ut ur rummet medan Unithien lade sig till rätta.

"Vem menade ni?" frågade Éomer, och kände sig dum när Legolas tittade mot honom. "Alltså när ni pratade om Lothiriel."

"Ja visst." sa Legolas och vände sin blick framåt. "Hon kallades så då hon ännu vandrade öster om Anduin i sin ungdoms dagar. Vi talade om Elfen. Hon är Unithiens tvillingsyster, hon har troligen inte ännu gjort sitt val mellan människornas eller alvernas väg. Men de är ganska olika, även om de är tvillingar."

Alviska uttryck som använts:

_Avo 'osto var inte rädd_

_Le melon jag älskar dig_

_Im harnannen jag är skadad_

_Man carel le? Vad gör du?_

_Sen tir? Är det här sant?_


End file.
